Last Night
by DementedOutcast
Summary: After a gruesome case, Kate Beckett and her team along with Montgomery and Lanie all celebrate a tough case, but things between she and Castle get heated as one fights unknown urges. They're later called in on a case. They never thought that one of their own was a possible murderer. This is the same story, "The Small Get Together," but a different title.
1. Chapter 1

The Small Get Together

In the middle of the night of a cool summer year, Beckett's team had caught one of their most gruesome murderers who picked random women off the streets, tortured them for their own liking, and violently killing them with a sledgehammer that was slashed with every bit of force then dumped their damaged bodies out on the farthest lakes of New York.

The soft cool summer air blew in the bar as people from the 12th precinct enthusiastically walked in. The fresh pub congratulating Beckett on her latest assignment, knowing all of that was now over. She never wanted a case like again, but sometimes you can't always get what you want. It was a part of her job, doing things nobody wanted to and she was the only who took those risks along with her team, the people who will always try and protect her when the harms comes.

She was done with this case. Now all those women she saved are a little more than free from one less murderer in the city. She felt a little free as well. All her worries for those people she didn't know vanished after she caught the man behind scene. There was no more worry because she has those people to thank. They're the ones that keep her going, the ones who always stand by her side. She couldn't have done it without them. Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan, Lannie Parish, Roy Montgomery, and Rick Castle, these are the people she thanked-the friends she's thanked which had a double meaning behind each trustworthy companion. They all enjoyed being around each others presence where their hearts meet at the core of the soul as they drank every drop of alcohol.

"TO BECKETT!" Castle cheerfully shouted aloud raising his glass in the air as she heard all the joyful yells.

She couldn't keep the smile of her face, watching every person she ever cared about call out her name, like she's saved them all from a past they won't look back on. "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Beckett tried calming her best friends down when the smile widened on their faces.

"Kate." Montgomery steadily called. "You solved a tough case. Enjoy the feeling of being free." The corners of her mouth dawned, showing an immense smile. She just nodded for a response then said 'yes sir.'

"You deserve it." Castle softly said earning a soft escaped chuckle from his partner.

"TO KATE!" Javier and Ryan both excitedly exclaimed while the bar tender threw another round of drinks.

She playfully rolled her eyes at everyone then fully drank the glass she was just given by Lanie. She pulled her to the side away from the men she thought of as brothers. "What are you doing, Lanie?" Beckett asked slightly confused why she was just pulled away for a few seconds.

"You and he are both here. Make something out of it." She deviously whispered to her best friend. An excited look entered her eyes then she began to walk away leaving Beckett in a slight state of shock.

She was going to call out her name, but found _him_ in front of her, the edges of his mouth barely rising. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself and notice . . ." Castle said a bit perplexed.

"It's fine." She interrupted him before he could finish. The corners grew wider. "Did you need anything?"

"Uh, no actually . . . can we talk?" He asked putting aside his drink on the table next to him and lightly pushed Kate to the back of the bar.

"Castle what are you doing?" She questioned him, annoyed by his actions. She wanted to stand and chat with everyone working beside her, but couldn't since he pulled her to the back.

"Kate, you've been a good partner, a good friend to me and especially Alexis-we've been together for four years . . ." He was interrupted by her, once again. He quickly cut her off with a polite gesture of his hand. "I want to know if you would . . ." Beckett did the same gesture.

"Castle stop. . ." Those were the only words that left her mouth before he promptly cut her off.

They were both annoyed by each others different acts of silencing the other. They both know how it will turn out, but he wouldn't stop until he got his full story. "No, I won't-I can't stop my feeling for you, Kate." He proclaimed in a whispered tone taking a daring step toward her. "I love you." He declared in a genuine tone that made all the movements in her body completely stop. She froze, shocked and at a loss of words.

He took another daring step toward her still frame, lightly turned her head to face his storming blue eyes and a planted a rough passionate kiss. He melted with every longing taste, every crazy look, every lingering touch she let him see and have because she felt the same.

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to his heated body that burned for her. He smiled into the kiss when she started moving her lips against his. Every person in that bar caught their little dispute then happily cheered, whistled in the background when they saw what happened next. All had smiles plastered onto their faces and to a moment they will never forget because they've known each other since day one. It becomes a bit difficult to admit their feelings.

While they had cheered for their best Homicide Detective and mystery novel writer, the bartender turned up the music in his medium sized bar. "Castle, I . . ." Beckett was at a loss of words, again and at a loss of breath. She felt complete with him by her side.

"I. . ." He was promptly cut off when Javier wrapped a firm arm around Castle's shoulder giving it s slight tug that showed him his strong side.

"How's it going?" He innocently asked looking at Beckett then to Castle with a quizzical-happy gleam in his eyes.

"Fine." The writer nonchalantly said.

"Ok." The detective said putting a hand to her chin as she covered the laugh on her face seeing the way Javier expressed his protectiveness.

He shrugged his shoulders. "If you hurt her I'll break you." He dangerously proclaimed then gave them a goofy smile. "Congrats."

"I don't know whether I should be scared or thankful." Castle said when he walked away.

"Come on. Let's get back to where we belong." Beckett calmly said taking hold of her partner's hand as they walked to them.

"You know, you never did answer my question . . ." The little laugh she was trying to hide was still there. She kept him guessing. "So what is it?" He took a happy jump in front of her, his mind curving suspense.

She stared into his warm blue eyes chuckling softly under her breath as she sees the childish side of Castle pour out. Beckett enjoyed every little thing he has and has done for her. Sometimes she thought it was sweet of him to care for her in a way she thought she could never feel.

"My answer is yes, Rick. I would like that." The edges of their mouths rose plastered to their faces for the entire night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

That night he remembered what happened, all the laughter, the bright cheers for Beckett, and the confession Castle gave her. Every time she was silenced he felt she didn't feel the same way and he was slowly getting ripped apart at the seams of his soul, but then she made the choice they wouldn't forget and it was new to the both of them. From all the truth he said that night felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. As he carried these feelings around for four years, fighting every desire he has for her, something he could only give her, burning hot flesh. He would give up everything for her, he would give his life if he had to, but he knew if it ever came she would grieve a little then when she was done falling she'd rise and show everyone you can't be stuck in the past forever no matter how dark it is. He won't let it get that far.

Streams of strong bright lights beamed in the living room of Castle's loft, stirring around the cool marble counter top, a white hat on his head. He turned once to get comfortable then fell to the floor knocking down pans as he struggled to get back up, but just rested his head on the counter. He groaned from the displeasure and wondered why he was asleep on the marble top, a vibrating noise in his head. His eyes opened seeing two figured, peacefully asleep on his couch. He couldn't get a look at who was there and shrugged it off until he made those cracking noises he made seconds that awoke them as a pair of light brown eyes met his confused ones. Kate Beckett wondered what the hell was going on. She put a hand on her pulsating head trying to rid of the staggering pain.

It was the she noticed, a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist then slowly turned her head around to see Ryan attached to her. White powder surrounding his mouth, Beckett immediately bolted from her position, screaming. "WHAT THE HELL?" Ryan suddenly opened his eyes rushing to his feet saying "sorry, I didn't know."

"STOP YELLING!" Castle declared from the kitchen as he rose to his feet staring at his partner who was wearing a gold chain around her neck. He narrowed his eyes at the chain._ Now, how did she get that_? He thought. Whatever it was he ignored it. He focused only on the disarranged people in his loft and the mess that surrounded it.

Everything in his loft was torn apart, manila folders scattering the floor that belonged to a new Nikki Heat book he was working on, chairs flipped in odd positions, a fan destroyed that sits in the middle with the light bulbs broken and pieces of sharp shards surrounding it, his computer thrown to the floor cracked screen blinking black and blue then he heard a harsh yell that brought him back to reality.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?" The other detective yelled seeing his left black and blue eye. A confused expression was placed on his face and then it slowly sank in. He desperately searched for a make-mirror thrashing, throwing all the useless materials to the side. He screamed, unbelievable with an 'OH MY GOD!'

While this happened the other two were taking each other's appearance noticing some things were missing and they didn't like where this was going. They feel lost in a sea of blurriness. How long could they survive without knowing the facts? That's what they needed to make this situation go away. So how long will it take before they break?

"CASTLE MY GUN IS GONE!" Beckett suddenly proclaimed. She swiftly turned around searching for her weapon in between the odd positioned couches then she quickly ran to where he stood instantly finding her weapon in the sink filled with filthy plates covered in brown and orange and grey water. "IT'S MISSING A BULLET!" She didn't care how unclean it was and dug her hand into it feeling the weight of the gun become less.

"Kate, please tell me you didn't kill anyone?" Castle desperately asked, taking a few steps backwards just in case he missed something that his eyes couldn't see, but what he can't see he can always here. He stayed behind the counter.

"Come on, I didn't kill anyone . . . I think." She muttered the last part, unsure if she really was a murder. She didn't know what was going on and every second they wasted trying to figure why they were like this gave them more than just a pounding headache. It broke down the strong souls they have, even though it would come back for more.

"Why are you wearing a gold chain?" Ryan noticed the bright shining chain around her neck that glistened from the sun light beaming from the window. She looked down wondering how she got it. She ignored it, if she asked why she would be scared of the answer she'd get. "And why do you have a cap on?" He pointed at the writer who immediately threw it to the floor, not bothering to read the lettering that could give them a clue to this misleading conduct.

"EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN!" Beckett fiercely slammed her hands on the counter, a resounding _clang_ coming off as she stared into both of their eyes making them calm down from all this. She needed them to calm down as well. She didn't know what to do, all they need right now is reassurance. It was a longing feeling.

They remained quiet for a few moments to take in everyone's disastrous appearance, character at this time. They tried recalling each of their thoughts about last night where they celebrated a rough case. What had happened? Where was the rest of the group located? Just how many are okay and made it back home? Whatever the case was, they didn't have time for that, only this dysfunctional problem. Their world's, lives were rapidly falling because they can't seem to grasp themselves of last night, saying it was all a blur, but the only thing they could remember was the confession Castle declared to Beckett. He smiled when he thought of it and glad he didn't face rejection, if he did he would be drowning himself in his own sorrow that he can't be pulled out of.

Ryan dramatically rolled his eyes as they bear their strong passionate gazes, with every emotion they could feel. These gawking looks had Ryan suffocating and couldn't believe his partner was getting a bit soft over all this, over him. He needed a place where he could breathe fresh air to not be stuck in the loving atmosphere, but he was glad she finally let her steeled walls come down and see a true genuine smile grace her face. Castel was the only reason. _Why did this have to happen_? The detective thought. He let his muscles relax, free of the tense knots in his shoulders. All that was left for them to do was find the others and find out what exactly happened to them before everything became a thick fog, clouding their memories.

"Why do you have white powder around your face?" Castle took a few steps forward swiping his thumb across Ryan's mouth while he yelled along the lines of, it-could-be-poison, but the writer wasn't worried because _he_ isn't dead. A smirk rose. "I didn't think sugar could be poison." He sighed in relief, his hand to his chest, the beating of his heart pulsating through, vibrating onto his hand. He watched both them still wondering why they're all together in his loft with an immense headache.

Then the two detectives their movements staring, warily at Castel who has a concentrated expression displayed on his face thinking of the possibilities of their outcomes. He forced to remember, but failed, ultimately. He sighed in place then the buzzing noise vibrating on the counter caught their attention. They gave each other looks that spoke, you-get-it, but none of them moved .They don't know what news will come through on a conversation that they didn't know. They all thought the same thing, _anything could happen_. Ryan shrugged his shoulders, his saying, what?

The noise didn't stop buzzing until a raging Castel finally picked up the damn thing yelling a violent, "WHAT?"

"Why do you have Beckett's phone?" Lanie shifted all her weight to one leg, ready to here an explanation that he didn't know how to explain, except by giving her an excuse. All the secret scenes she could think of between the two escalated until the unsure voice of Rick sounded.

"Uh . . . why don't you tell me why you called?" He pressed the speaker button. Ryan and Kate listened, intently. They needed answer and she was probably the only one who could help them in this situation. They're all scared for the news feeling the intensity rise uncontrollably throughout the thick atmosphere they breathe.

"I have a body here at the morgue, Caucasian, mid forties, and a bullet to the chest. I'm still looking into it." Lanie steadily replied. He couldn't believe the words that escape her mouth, now his mind was racing about how she might be a murder. Though he loved her he didn't know if could stay with someone who she might be and might not, so for now he just settled in the middle.

_CLINCK_!

The second those words flew out he dropped the phone hearing Lanie say a confused, 'hello?' as hit the solid wooden floor. Ryan and Castle both cautiously stared at Homicide Detective Kate Beckett who has a shocked expression displayed on her face. Disbelief was washing over her entire frame. "Beckett might be a . . . murder." He softly whispered in disbelief.

"Oh, this is so not good." Ryan proclaimed aloud with a slow long whistle that meant more to them than anything else. She turned to the middle of the living room then stopped to get their full attention while they ignored the information Lanie gave them.

"I AM NOT A MURDERER!" She seethed through clenched teeth to get it through their heads, but she doesn't know if she believes her own words. And that's what scared her the most, not being able to trust yourself. Kate holstered her weapon, pacing back and forth.

Castle watched his concerned partner do these actions, her thumb to her mouth thinking about the person lying on the table at the morgue. A small smile crept onto his lips. He just enjoyed this entire problem since he thinks this will be a case he can't forget. It was the same for Kevin. Now the tables are turned, spinning out of control, everything is falling faster than before. It was only a matter of time before things were simply, completely out of their hands. So where does the real problem start? A question that couldn't be answered until they get enough information; they're at a loss for this one, but it was just the beginning.

"Ok, so maybe you're not a murder . . ." The writer whispered walking over to her pacing form, two firm hands gripping her shoulders, the smile still there. "Yet. . ." That was the last thing he said before she walked away, flipped one of the couches and sat there putting her head in her hands. She just wished this could all go away. Can she really handle this?

Though she could handle any situation she didn't know if she could handle jail where anyone can be the greatest people you meet or the worst nightmare you'll be having every time you walk around the grey dull halls then sit in cell. It crushed her spirits of being a detective, but she would fight no matter who was involved and she needed every one at her side who is willing to find the missing pieces of last night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

While Beckett sat at the couch, her head in her hands frustrated that her partner was saying she could and couldn't be a possible murder. Ryan had just been standing there confused as to what to do. He was at a loss, standing in the middle, but he remembered the earlier moments before they drank too much. Castle stared at the room and the two for a few seconds until he caught a glimpse of a bright flash coming from his work area ahead. He quietly walked away, no sound, except for each breath they take. He slowly picked it up playing with it at first before he turned it on and to see if there were any misguided clues he could find then he called over the silent detectives into his work area where he published many best sellers.

All watch them happily hang around a man, a man in an ugly flowery shirt at a different bar from last night, instead of the one where they celebrated a tough murder case. Castle noticed what he was wearing, realizing he was wearing the dead man's sandals. He warily moves to the side to avoid suspicion they already have on each other, except for Ryan who doesn't have any recollection whatsoever. The sound of a buzz beamed into the quiet room as he switched the video off. A confused expression was displayed on the writer and Beckett why Ryan dug his hand in his pants pocket. They had no clues, no leads for them to follow. It was all left in the dark where there was no escape, but this was a case to remember, at least, that's what Castle thought.

He warily stared at the caller ID name then answered. "It's Lanie. I found some more things you might want to know. Come down to the morgue." She steadily proclaimed, several beats passing first and then the phone was cut off.

The tension was rising, again, wondering what she had told him, but presumed it was about the body. He told them that she had more information on the person Beckett might've killed. She rolled her eyes, annoyed that they still didn't believe her and she didn't know if she could believe herself knowing she's missing a bullet. She was slightly scared but didn't let it show, except her partner caught the unwanted expression. He wanted to erase it, vanish it from her beautiful features, he just didn't know how he could approach her without causing the problem. How far can one person get before they actually know what's going? Another body, another murderer roaming around the busy streets of New York, another day case to be solved at the moment-it was just another day.

"Come on. We gotta' go." Ryan and Castle stood at the door way. Whatever Beckett said in the background was ignored then she was promptly being dragged out the door by two out of her three best guys and was thrown over Castle's shoulder, a smug smile gracing his lips.

She tried to get out of his iron grasp. All she did was forcefully kick the air around her and almost landed a few hits to, Kevin, and the writer who didn't stop smiling.

There was no more time to waist. All that's left is to clear Kate Beckett's name, find the others, catch the killer or killers and solve their headache of a case. _We need to move fast_. They all thought.

It was the same as any other day.

* * *

Before they headed into the morgue, Ryan was fiercely trying to get Rick to wear a pair of glasses as he quickly found a way to swiftly dodge his moves, but Castle found himself being choked by his friend who slammed the glasses on his face, probably another black eye. While Beckett placed the gold chain in her slightly tattered blazer, she saw the last part of their dispute thinking each of their times should be in evidence bags –all the materials they had should have been in the evidence bags because they didn't want to get questioned, but either way they would. She didn't have time for their little issue of his black eye and violently shoved them into the morgue where Lanie gave them an odd glance at their entrance and their appearance.

"Do I want to know?" She cautiously asked stepping to the side of the dead man's body then looked back at them. "Why are you wearing sunglasses in my autopsy, Castle?" Lanie rested a hand on her hip shifting all her weight to one leg for a dramatic effect.

". . . They give me a soul of passion for this, the blues." He dramatically whirled around in his spot popping his arm in the air like it was coming out of an Elvis Presley song.

"It shows respect for the dead." Ryan steadily added, his hands in his pockets, swaying back and forth with a ghost of a smile on his lips hoping it was a bit believable. _We're gonna' get screwed_. He thought.

"Beckett refused because she has no life." Castle muttered under his breath loud enough for her to hear. He needed to make a joke before anything suspicious was accounted for. The whole group was already suspicious.

Lanie tried to process what happened to them and their unusual behavior, but ignored it and then started to explain the main things: male, John Doe, Caucasian, the body was dragged from a beach this afternoon and shot one time in the chest. Kate instantly paled as Rick asked, again how many times, receiving a why. He and Ryan warily stare at their best detective as Lanie flipped the file and the sheet over the dead man's waist. _This cannot be happening_. She thought. She stared at the pale body seeing the entrance hole of a bullet, a red-black mark in the center of his chest. Beckett wanted to go home wishing this entire case was a terrible nightmare playing tricks on her pounding head. She just wished it could all disappear.

"Any time a John Doe comes in it becomes the main priority. This man was murdered and without an identity we have no clues to go." While the ME was speaking Castle took out iphone sending a text to Ryan's phone hoping he'd answer, discretely. "This is your responsibility, to bring the killer in." When he sent the text a bright blue light was flashing was going in the man's pocket then it was grabbed by a pair of pliers and Beckett, quietly getting an evidence bag.

Lanie kept explained how they only had a few items to go on, like a watch, a wallet with no ID and a pair of shoes as Ryan and Castle was fighting for the snagged phone. Then the ME told them it wasn't even the victim's size.

"I'm sorry Castle, but you need to take those glasses off."

"YOU PUT SOME GLASSES ON!" He quickly yelled not wanting to be there fighting on the inside about this dead person they didn't even know, but somehow came to buddies with him.

She asked why she would put glasses on when she works with dead people. She resumed her work. "I suggest you guys get to work." She walked out the double doors.

Beckett had her back turned to them, her hands laying on the counter, Kevin calmly standing as the writer slammed his hands on the table with a resounding _clang_, yelling, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"I think I'm gonna' turn myself in." Kate whispered as she turned facing the rest of the small group.

Rick stared at her confused. "Why, for being in the same couch as Ryan?" He tried to light then situation, but only made it worse. A wicked glare came from the both them. "Ok, uh, Kate you should probably look into the man."

She took a step forward for emphasis slamming her hands on the table. "I can't do anything without the facts especially because of the last night." She whispered the last part, more to herself than the rest.

"WHAT ABOUT ME?" Ryan pointed, disbelieving that they were forgetting he was in the room. "I CAN'T DO ANYTHING WITHOUT A NAME, WITHOUT MY COMPUTERS. IT'S LIKE GIVING A CHILD ICE CREAM IN A BOWL WITHOUT ACTUALLY GIVING THEM THE BOWL!" Rick and Beckett cautiously stared at him like he was crazy, like he was losing every part of control he ever had.

While being stuck on a case like this, they're all losing their sanity over everything they can't their hands on and the more they grow suspicious of each other, but they hoped, by before that they could at least find whoever else was missing and solve the case. How long do they really have before they lose their sanity?

Whatever was going with each of these people, they were lost in a dark void without any leads. They were losing the time they needed to catch their killer before another person fall a victim, but right now they're all fighting themselves in ways they can't explain because they can't remember a single thing about yesterday or why they had all those extra accessories on or why they're actually arguing in the first place, all they know is that they're losing a small portion of themselves before the case has even begun.

The writer stayed quiet for a few seconds before he spoke in a precautions tone. ". . . What about a cone?" He was ignored.

"Okay," Kate took a step forward, once again saying they knew the victim.

"You shot him." Kevin proclaimed giving her a dry look.

"Your phone was in the victim's pocket." She countered, breathing a bit heavily and getting a bit even until he pointed to the writer.

"So, Castle's wearing the dead guy's sandals." He was hoping they didn't notice. They just continued on what they do best: solve murder cases.

"Give me your phone. It's evidence." She grabbed the bag off the counter, demandingly yelling at Kevin who said he needed it for the precinct. There was no debating and he unwillingly agreed when she gave him a dangerous glare.

There was a silence settling in the air, the room for a few seconds before she handed him the bag saying the phone doesn't come out of bag as he snatched it out of her delicate hands, angry that he was accused of something he may or may have not have done. Castle suggested they should run tests to see if they were drugged since they can't recall anything. They nodded their heads once and walked out the double doors hoping to get the results back early.

* * *

Castle and Ryan were looking at the dead man's phone seeing if they can get anything out of it. As he found the photos icon, there were pictures of a man and a blonde woman walking into an sort of old hotel while Beckett was at her desk on the phone getting the information if they were drugged or not then seeing her two best guys whisper things she can't understand. She rolled her eyes knowing they're planning something she doesn't know of, yet. _Only he would do something like that_. Beckett thought.

She hung up the phone receiving exactly what she needed. She called the boys over to her desk. "The results came. We were drugged by a copious amount of Ipomoea tricolor. It's a psychoactive plant that causes hallucinations. We were all drugged at that bar." Beckett quietly proclaimed. She got, I-knew-it, looks from the boys. "However the victim doesn't have any traces."

The three of them fell silent for a few seconds before responding and asking why someone spiked their drinks instead of their victim. Then Ryan told them when he came up with an idea saying someone wanted to take control of them sexually, but the question was: who? Another moment of silence fell as they work together trying to solve the missing puzzles of the blanks in their heads. Castle pointed a finger up saying he knew something about their problem and that it was supposed to be for a couple of blonde haired women.

"Oh, by the way, our man may be a stalker with a blonde." Castle proclaimed without a care in the world. The detectives gave him an odd glance as he just looked at the two, strangely. He shrugged his shoulders that said what.

"Come on, let's hit the bar." Ryan said digging in his pants pocket to find his keys and stopped in the middle of the hallway, abruptly. "Where are my keys?" He quietly asks himself. They walk past telling him to hurry up.

Once they reach the end of the hall and walked out into the hot summer day parking lot, they stood in front of Castle's totaled red Ferrari. The windows smashed and curving in the inside, the front of the hood popping upward, all four tires drained of air and then he told them if no one was going to freak out he was. He slowly walked forward to his expensive car and took in a deep breath to calm his bouncing nerves.

"Rick, what did you do?" Beckett calmly says. He tried processing his totaled car.

"How do you know he was driving?" Kevin steadily asked as he saw the writer fiercely jump up and down on the pavement screaming about his ruined car.

"OH, MY GOD! DO YOU SEE MY CAR? DO YOU SEE MY CAR?" He shouted uncontrollably, incredulous. The loud smack of the sandals hit the concrete for a dramatic effect. "MY PRECIOUS BABY!"

While the writer went on with his exact behavior for the past ten minutes, Ryan realized he was still missing his car keys. Beckett had enough of the childish whining, grabbed both their arms and forcefully shoved them into her Crown Victorian. She was done babysitting their actions. She wanted to get down to the bar after they left the one with real celebration and ended up in a different one with a man they didn't know or have an identity on. How far can they go without surviving the facts?

* * *

The three of them steadily walk in as Castle turns his head every other direction wanting to see whatever sport was playing on the TV, Ryan and Beckett with their hands in their pockets making their way up to the bar front where they see a man dressed in a black button down shirt cleaning a glass cup. Ryan leaned on the counter telling the bartender he had some rough questions for him to answer. He just looked like he didn't care, but followed any way on what the man was trying to pull-because he didn't want to seem suspicious.

"Has anyone turned in some Dodge Charger keys or the car itself?" He was hoping for the latter, but got a flat out straight "no" from the bartender. "Damn it." He muttered, annoyed. He wondered where his car was and how it looked hoping it didn't look like Castle's car.

"Do you know who this is?" Rick slid the picture of the dead man to the bartender who gave a wary look seeing the black eye.

"Yeah, he was here last night. Why are you guys asking me?" He waved his hands around that meant he was innocent. "You guys were buddy-buddy's with him buying him drinks."

"I was not buying some old man wearing a flowery shirt drinks." Beckett declared through seethed teeth. Castle narrowed his eyes. _Really_? He thought.

"The guy was drinking soda and lime all night." He took another glass to clean as Kate slammed her hands on the counter, a loud bang resounding.

"That's why he had no drugs in his system."

"Hold on a sec, there was another man here last night. He looked like a baby Swedish Thor." Castle demonstrated, moving his hands in his hair.

"Yeah, I know him. He's my partner. Mitchell." He called for him seeing the man appear from a storage room at the back corner. The writer snapped his fingers knowing it's the same man he just remembered.

"It was you who was trying to pick up those girls last night. You tired to spike their drinks and accidently spiked ours." He calmly declared. The bartender had disbelief written all over his face and that's what got most of their attention.

"Mitchell, here, wasn't after women." He patted his shoulder getting a small laugh from his partner.

Castle and Beckett immediately understood what just happened, except Ryan who said he did an ok job and he'll get the res. They tried to stop him, but refused holding up a hand to silence him. He told them he had the man, to let him do his damn job. How dense was this Homicide Detective? They shrugged their shoulders and rolled their eyes letting him deal with him deal with the pair behind the counter. _What are you trying to do, Kevin_? Castle and Beckett thought.

"You two own this place together?"

"No." He warily answered him, not sure where the interrogation was going.

"Okay, thank you, Ryan . . ." He shushed the writer with his hand, again, and went back to his partner. He tried not to make him look like a fool.

"Do you have any side business going on?" He steadily questioned, not believing the words coming out of his mouth. He was called once again by them and turned to him in an annoyed way saying, "What?"

"They're together." He pointed to them, Mitchell scratching the back of his neck. He was a bit embarrassed.

Ryan stood quiet for a few seconds getting weird looks from them then said he was going to go look for his keys with Castle at his side, but before he could go walk away a lady dressed in a blue dress came to ask the bartender if she left her keys and noticed the man she was with last night be there, again. She planted a soft kiss on Castle's lips. Taken aback by the sudden action, Beckett was stunned and remained quiet. She coughed into her hand to break them apart and quickly ripped her partner away.

"Castle, what are you doing?" Kate incredulously whispered staring back and forth between the woman and her partner.

"Apparently I had more game last night." He was lightly smacked on the shoulder, but she knew he was joking it just hurt her that he was sort of with another woman instead of her.

"This is not the time for your games." She pointed a deadly finger in his face, a devious smile fixing its way on his lips. "As much as I don't like it she's probably a part of this investigation and sort of your girlfriend. So be careful." Beckett quietly said, all her anger gone. He looked at her confused.

"Hey, look, this is new for me too, but I only want you, Kate." If that lady wasn't in the room Castle would have pulled his partner into a searing passionate kiss.

"Sorry about that, I'm in the middle of an investigation." She smiled, but a little sad that it wasn't _hers_. The woman said it sounded sexy and wanted to put her number in his phone. He unconsciously took out Ryan's phone and handed it to her.

"Castle, what did I say?" Beckett yelled when she saw the woman almost take the phone out of the bag. He quickly fumbled for it then gave an apology along with an excuse for why it can't come out. He put her number through the plastic bag and went back to her.

Castle saw a red mark on the side of her jeans, remembered the cap he had on his head and remembered where they went after they left the other bar. "It's all good. I know where to go to next . . . what are you doing?" He saw Ryan crawl on the floor searching for his irreplaceable car keys. "Who wants to take a trip? Another devious smile crept its way up.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

The three of them pulled up in front of the doughnut shop in Beckett's car while the other two argued about being driven at the shop as Castle says it'll help them in the case, remember what happened last night and find out who might have killed their John Doe then Beckett told them to shut the hell up and question the man who owned the place. They gave each other a quick glance before she parked the car that said, let's-get-this-part-over-with. Then they slammed the cars doors shut, briskly walking in the shop searching for the man who's able for their loss of memory.

Once they had a good look around, a short man had been at the register putting in some cash and caught a glimpse of the terrifying three he had dealt with yesterday. He started yelling, "NO! NO! NO! NOT YOU THREE AGAIN! GET OUT!" He viciously pointed to the door.

The writer looked at him, skeptically before he said anything that could get them in more trouble than they already or and don't need because all of them are keeping cruel facts from Lanie. They didn't like that one bit, but they couldn't let her know. There was too much at stake for them to let anyone else know. So for now they left her out of it.

"I'm sensing he can help us." Castle proclaimed in a whisper getting odd glances from Beckett and Ryan, wondering why he was trying to sound like Spider Man.

The short man eyed him, warily, not wanting to be bothered by these three, again, except they came back for more trying to solve a case. "You think you can read people's minds?" He asked in disbelief as he shook his head "yes" while the other two followed him up by saying not to encourage him.

There was a short moment of silence settling in the shop, waiting for him to answer. They all shrugged their shoulders wondering why he hasn't explained anything. Then he started by saying, "All right, you win. She was here like three days ago-I didn't sleep with her." He immediately interjected. Confused gleams entered their eyes, thinking the same thing: what the hell was he talking about?

"Wow, we asked you if you slept with her?" Castle incredulously asked, eyeing him, carefully making sure he was telling the truth. He found no fault.

"Look at me?" He slid his hands down his sides as he spoke. "Does it look like I go around with white bimbos attached to both arms as if they can't get enough of this?" He warily stared at them. He thought they were kind of being stupid thinking he could someone as good as her.

"I'm drawn to you in a weird way." Beckett and Ryan rolled their eyes, thinking the same thing. _Typical writer-boy_. They wished this horrible case was over with, but for them it was just beginning.

The second Castle let that line slip out from his mouth, the short man yelled at them starting an argument about Ryan's appearance, how he looked like Bud from the Bill Cosby show which didn't make any sense to him since he's white so he didn't offense. Then Castle stepped in the middle just case something did happen-he would take his chances-before he let Beckett do something that might hurt them, him and the cases.

"Did we ask you anything else?" He took another quick step forward in between them.

"No, you were too busy trying on other people's shoes and _**that**_ angry guy stole my hat." He pointed to the white cap on his head as he stared a piercing gaze on a confused Kevin Ryan.

"Why is he pointing at me? I'm not the angry one." He slowly proclaimed.

"OUR WOMAN WASN'T A STALKER!" The writer immediately yelled, suddenly remembering the photos he scanned through earlier on the dead man's phone. "He was on a case."

"He was on the job?" Beckett asked, perplexed, still wondering how an old was in that type of investigation. He should have been home with his family-if he has a family. She couldn't quite believe that.

"He was a private investigator-that's why we probably befriended him." Castle then started to slowly declare.

"That's like a snap and shot case I can solve in my dreams-it makes perfect sense." Ryan had a devious grin plastered onto his face. The short man quizzically stared at the three who were beginning to slightly understand what happened to them last night. "We were helping the poor guy and felt generous enough to actually do it." Shouldn't they always help a poor guy out?

"That's what it was." Castle clapped his hands as the two did a little happy circle while Beckett was at a slight loss. _What_? She thought.

The short man at the register, still stared, confused then he spoke to one of the Homicide Detectives, Kevin Ryan, saying, "You owe me thirty-one dollars for licking all the sugar off my white powdered doughnuts, like a weird sick puppy."

Kate let out a little laugh, but cheered a bit with her partner, Rick who didn't seem to notice because they were all getting somewhere on the case and remembering a little bit of what happened last night. Then a large, round man appeared from the side of the entry way with an angry-sad look in his eyes, a shot-gun in hand, his finger on the trigger.

He started to yell, "You killed Jojo." Castle raised his hands in surrender.

"Or there could still be a few details roaming around." He whispered under his breath. The others did the same.

"Take it easy." Beckett calmly proclaimed, but Castle could see the worry in her eyes. "No one kill anyone."

Rick and Kevin slightly backed away, lightly, whispering, "You might have killed someone."

"Shut up." She quickly responded, her attention on them for a second then reverted back to the larger that seemed intent on getting revenge.

"Jojo's dead." They could see water fill the corner of his eyes that grew wary. Then they calmed down, slightly. "You're gonna' pay."

"The hell is Jojo?" The writer and Homicide Detective asked in confusion.

His gaze landed behind the small group as they turned around free of all the worry. "Oh, come on. We're detectives. You better have some good serious evidence if you want to accuse me of this type of vandalism." Beckett exclaimed, annoyed as she stared at a smiling white doughnut lying sideways on the street.

* * *

The next thing they know they were all standing in one small room looking at the parking lot footage from last night where Kate had been running back and forth towards Castle's Ferrari, trying to get in the car, but never once landed her hand on the car door handle. The writer began laughing under his breath while getting a comment from her saying they were a bunch of idiots and he told her it was old school, a classic.

They looked at the video, again. The doughnut that was sitting outside on the street was now promptly falling off the stand when the car slammed into the stand as Beckett whipped out her gun from her holster firing her weapon three times. Then their mascot landed on Castle's Ferrari.

"THERE! SEE! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!"

Then Rick came out of the car, checking to see if she was okay, but was stopped by a man who violently grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed his fist into his face, his body smack against the car.

"Now who's that guy?" Ryan steadily asked. They saw their writer push him back, saying, "So that's how our writer-Boy got a black eye."

"Jojo." The large man uttered, sadly. He looked to Castle who looked to Ryan then to Beckett who was slightly at a loss of words.

". . . I'm sorry for your loss." She said in a confused tone.

BEEP.

BEEP.

"Hello." She turns to Castle and Ryan saying there's another body at the morgue.

* * *

"So, here we are, again," Lanie announces as she pulls the sheet half way over his head. "This is Jack Walker, thirty-one, Caucasian, found dead in his care in Midtown."

Castle had the glasses on, once more, making sure he wouldn't get attacked by a crazy Homicide Detective about his black eye. He turned to Lanie saying, "That's a block away from the doughnut shop."

"What are the facts in that?" She steadily said, eyeing each one of them, cautiously. Whatever they were involved in she didn't want to know.

"FUN FACTS!" Rick exclaimed, suddenly. "Ryan, here, is trying to act like me and make a book of them." Beckett rolled her eyes.

Ryan leaned closer to his side. "Isn't that the same guy who punched you?" He shook his head "yes." He couldn't speak a writer who was at a loss of words.

"The lacerations on his knuckles may have been in a physical altercation that can lead to his death. I can do a skin test," Lanie suggested. "His knuckles made contact with someone's face and we'll find DNA on that person he fought with."

"Or not." Beckett interrupted, almost regretting it. "We wanna' see how much further we can get without that."

The ME, her friend, stared her down with a piercing gaze, crossed her arms over her chest and shifted all her weight to one leg, eyeing her friend, wondering why she was doing this. She rolled her eyes. "Or not." Beckett smiled, giving her a thank-you look. "Based on the skin coloration I put his death no more than nine hours and his TOD between 1:45 and 2:30."

Castle need to look at the phone, again, remembering the times on there and slipped it out from Ryan's back pocket getting a small jump then he called the last number he had. A phone buzzed in Walker's pocket, flashing a blue light.

"I think our John Doe and Walker are connected." He steadily announced. "I think they knew each other."

"Ok, well at least you have a lead to go on. They'll get you the residence he stays at." Lanie finished as Ryan and Beckett walk out the double doors, heaving a tired sigh.

"I can't believe Kate killed this guy." Castle muttered under his breath as he stared at the dead body and ran a hand through his hair. He was startled by Lanie who slapped a few folders on the ground from shock.

"Kate, killed this man?"

"Lanie?" He incredulously stated. "I thought you walked out."

"Again, Kate, killed this man?" She asked, disbelief taking over her.

"I'll explain later. I've got to get to his house." Castle gave her an odd glance as he walked out the doors hearing her shout out his name multiple times.


End file.
